A Thousand Voices Cannot Echo Yours
by firenine
Summary: Relena and Heero finally admit their true feelings for one another, but it somehow takes a turn for the worst when they both decide that maybe it was the wrong idea to jump head-first. What will happen when one wants to commit and the other doesn't? 1xR
1. A Thousand Voices Cannot Echo Yours - ch...

A Thousand Voices Cannot Echo Yours  
  
  
disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Wing. They are owned by companies too rich for me and I only borrow their characters to write my silly fics. Please don't sue me!!!  
  
  
Relena faced Heero. "I just don't understand you sometimes. You tell me you care for me, but you can be so cold other times. Make up your mind. It seems like I'm here for your use and disuse. If you don't care about me, then let me go," she said solemnly as she walked away.  
  
Heero's ears rung. How could she possibly think that he didn't care about her? His feelings were all jumbled, but he had never used her. Looking after her disappearing form, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, shutting out surfacing emotions.   
  
She walked, feeling pensive and broken at the same time. She thought about so many scenarios where Heero would just sweep her off her feet, but his lack for emotions had cancelled that. How many times had she wished he would say he loved her? He never did, only coming as close to with, 'I care for you'. Tightening her jacket around her, she walked faster to the exit of the Preventer's building. Apparently coming here to see Heero was a big mistake. 'He's still the same person I knew two years ago,' she thought sadly. Hailing her limousine driver, she got in, driving away from pain into solace that could be her room.  
  
Knowing better than to run after her, Heero packed up his work and shut his laptop. Grabbing his other necessary belongings, he decided to head home and do a little work before trying to talk to Relena. He would again visit her late in the night, as he had done so many times in the past.  
  
Relena reached home and prepared herself mentally for Heero. She knew him well, knowing that he would come to see her tonight while she slept. She knew he gazed at her sleeping form, or half-sleeping in this case. She knew his presence, his smell and the very air he carried around him. Did he know she had been awake most of the times he had come? Did he know her heart soared every time he was in her presence? Sighing, she walked up the front stairs to be greeted by her butler Pagan and her brother.  
  
"Relena, you look so tired. Where have you been?" asked Milliardo.  
  
She eyed her brother curiously. "I am quite tired. Actually, I went to the Preventer's HQ to visit some people. We talked for a while, I'm sorry if I frightened you," she said apologetically.  
  
Milliardo understood. She had gone to talk to Heero. Even after almost three years, he still hadn't trusted that boy with his baby sister. Hoping Heero hadn't hurt Relena, he prayed that her obsession with trying to change him would fade. It was only hurting her instead.   
  
"Why don't you get some rest? You look like you could use it," Milliardo suggested.   
  
Smiling, she hugged her brother tight. "Thanks for caring so much. I'll be fine and I will be catching some well needed sleep soon. Goodnight brother," Relena said as she ascended the stairs.  
  
Watching his sister walk up, he hoped that Heero wouldn't have the nerve to visit his sister this night. They must have had a fight for her to be so sad. He vowed many years ago to never let people hurt him or the people he loved.  
  
Relena slipped into her pajamas and brushed her hair, soon securing it in a long braid. She walked to her bed and slid under the cool satin sheets, hoping to get some sleep and not see his face tonight. Hand beneath the pillow, Relena stared out the window, staring at a full moon and a dark indigo sky full of bright stars. She wished upon one.  
  
Heero rubbed his eyes. Decoding an encrypted disc, he saved his work and shut his laptop. Getting up, he decided to shower and then talk to Relena. They had issues to discuss and he wouldn't dismiss the fact that she believed he didn't care about her. Running the water, he quickly soaped himself and shampooed his hair before changing into clean clothes and making his way through the night to her.  
  
A tear rolled down Relena's cheek as she wished upon the brightest star. She wished that Heero would tell her the truth about how he felt. She didn't care if he said he hated her, she only wished that the truth would be said so she could move on. She felt trapped in one movement, hanging by one moment in time where Heero couldn't tell her how he felt. She didn't want that, she wanted release from that emotional prison.  
  
Heero easily scaled the outside gates and swiftly made his way through the gardens, never once faltering even in the darkest parts. He knew the entire premises like the back of his hand and he knew it even better than the occupants. Sneaking out of the shadows, he moved the scale the half trellis under her balcony and then to the pipe that jutted out the wall. Flipping himself onto her balcony silently, he peered through her sheer curtains to find her sleeping. Holding onto the knob of her double french doors, he pushed down on the lock, breaking it. Letting himself in, he moved quietly to her bed, kneeling down the see the braid pushed idly to the side. Her bangs fluttered slightly with a movement and Heero held his breath. Was she awake? Yes.  
  
Sitting up in bed, she faced him. "What are you doing here? Don't make me call security," she threatened, voice not wavering once. She eyed him warily, knowing he would come to just feed her more lies.  
  
"First of all, I'm head of security, so that would mean calling on me to catch me. Not logical. I'm here to explain. Hear me out, then tell me if that changes your mind," Heero said, matter-of-factly.  
  
Frowning, she spoke again. "I won't listen to your lies Heero Yuy. I've been quite convinced that there isn't much more for you to say. You don't care about me, you never cared about me, the end," she spat, very hurt.  
  
He didn't let her finish. Sitting on her bed, he noted her wincing when he moved forwards, but she never made a move to push him off her bed. Instead, he averted her angry eyes and began to tell her the full truth.  
  
"Relena, how long have you known me? About five years soon, right? In the past four years, have I ever pushed you away? I know I've hurt you, and there is no denying that, but I doubt it very much that I had ever pushed you away. You are an important person to me, you know that. You're not an asset, not a client, but you're something else. Somewhere along the line of a best friend or maybe even a soulmate. When I told you I cared about you, it was true. I do and I always will," he said sternly.  
  
Her frown began to fade. "Why couldn't you tell me that earlier? I knew you cared but I wasn't sure that I could trust you. You always seemed to hurt me when we got close, and I didn't push you to tell me more because I thought that would drive you even farther away from me. You'll always have a special place in my heart, and I do love you, more than a friend. That's my part of the truth. I had always wanted to know how you felt, but I needed more reassurance, something more than 'care' or less than it. If you can't tell me that, then I can't move on," she confessed.  
  
Heero froze. She said she loved him, but was it time for him to say it to her? He wasn't sure if he could pursue someone he saw as 'untouchable'. He always thought that her social status put a wall between them. Gazing at her, he decided to remain silent for a bit, to contemplate.  
  
Relena felt crushed. She knew that he didn't love her, how could he possibly? Looking down at the bed, she felt tears begin to form at the corners of her sad blue eyes. Fisting sheets, she looked at him, staring into his intense blue eyes. He always had a hold over her, and he always would.  
  
Facing him bravely, she tried not to tremble as she spoke. "I knew you never loved me. Good thing I hadn't kept my expectations too high, otherwise I'd be bawling my eyes out," she said sarcastically. Plastering a smile on her face, she looked at him, almost daring him to speak.  
  
His heart leapt. Surely she hadn't meant that. He did love her, he just couldn't find the words to say it. Moving forwards, he knew that now was the right time to tell her. Even though there was a chance she wouldn't believe him, he would try his hardest to make her trust him once again.  
  
"Relena, stop now. Before you go any further, maybe you should hear me out. I know I'm not the most emotional guy, you know that. It isn't an excuse that I'm using, I'm just saying that that's the way I am. But if you really wanted to know how I felt, why didn't you ask me sooner? Like when I told you I cared about you. I would have gladly told you the truth and more. I don't want to fight and I don't want you to think that I'm some cold-hearted guy. Truth is, I do care about you a lot, and more than a friend too. I didn't want our friendship to be ruined from a relationship. That's why I neglected to say more," he said. Hoping against hope, he wished that she believed his words.  
  
Relena nearly scoffed. "Heero, how do you expect me to believe that? If you cared about me, you'd be able to show it in better ways than what you've been doing now. I didn't ask before because I knew that you would become tight-lipped about this whole ordeal. You would have shut me out until you knew what to say, but by then I'd be too mad at you to hear you out. This is exactly what happened. I'm not mad, I just wished that I never said anything. I wish I could take back those words, take back anything I said," she said spitefully.   
  
He winced at her words. Here he was pouring his heart out to her, and she was contradicting his every sentence. Sitting stubbornly, he refused to let her think that. "You know that you're wrong. I'm being sincere here, telling you the truth. If you had waited a moment longer after you told me you loved me, I would have said the same thing back to you. I don't know why you acted the way you did, and I'm sorry if I ever mislead you along the way," he said, before turning to leave. He'd let her think about his words before she acted. Head turning once more, he spoke again.  
  
"Goodnight. Aishiteru," he said before leaping off her balcony, to leave her sobbing for things lost.  
  
  
AN: So... how did you like it? I know there's a whole lot of OOCness going on here, but hey, I thought it would add an interesting kick to the story. Anyways, please be an awesome person and review this story. Every word counts. Thanks so much. 


	2. The Grande Finale

Ch2 - The Grande Finale

  
  


disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Wing. They are © of their respected owners and I'm merely borrowing their characters. Please don't sue!!!

  
  


Relena sat upright, willing the threatening tears to fade. Heero told her he loved her, but why did it hurt so much? She'd give him anything, the whole world, just to be closer to him, but there was always a wall to block them. It always won, no matter how intense their feelings were, or appeared to be. Her body went rigid, as tears broke their dam. Swiping furiously at her eyes, she tried to remain calm, while her body went into hormonal chaos. She needed him and he needed her, but they were always just 'there'. Shaking, she looked silently at the night sky, cursing herself for losing someone who loved her. Was he really telling her the truth? She couldn't exactly believe him, and she wanted to, but the emotionless expression on her face told her that he didn't. That he only said those words to get her off his back.

  
  


Heero took off in a slight jog, trying to get away from pain, but not shutting it out. That was something Relena taught him. Usually if he had a problem, she was the first one to know, but this time it was different. She loved him, and he returned the feelings, but she was the one to put an end to something that didn't even start. Flinging himself over the large wrought-iron gate, he landed on the opposite side, not looking back once. They would both need some time, some space to sort out their racing feelings. Hopefully they would both realize that they needed each other more than anything, and put away the doubtful emotions that would separate them.

  
  


Relena fell into a fitful sleep after crying herself to bed. The cool night air wafted around her sleeping form, bringing reassurance when she needed it most. Somehow, some way, she and Heero would be together. She only hoped that he would let her into his life once more. 

  
  


Heero reached home and rid himself of his clothes. Clad in only his tank top and boxers, he slid into bed, praying that the pain he felt would disappear. He did love her, he always had. Nothing anyone or anything could do to stop that. He felt it for her the first time he saw her, and he continued to love her. Soon falling asleep, the moon and stars watched over the two, before long, descending to allow the sun to bring light to a new day.

  
  


Relena woke. Rubbing teary eyes, she yawned and looked at her clock. It read 9:30 AM. Groaning, she pulled herself out of bed to once more get into routine and attend meetings, sign papers and deal with the people. Today was her meeting with Senator Grosvenor, the most important man on earth. He was a diplomat and a well appreciated man. Donating millions to orphanages and charities, he earned himself the title of senator and saint. Showering, she soon came to the realization that Heero had a security meeting with her at 3PM. Surely they both couldn't face each other after what happened last night. 

  
  


Heero groaned in his sleep, as a recurring dream played on. The girl laced her long fingers through his hair, begging him to go harder, faster until they both couldn't take anymore. Gasping, he sat up, sweat covering his toned body. Mentally hitting himself, he wished that of all the times, he didn't have a dream such as that. The girl in the dream was obviously Relena, and he had hoped that one day they could be doing that together, but right now their future was in question. He pulled himself out from under the covers and sauntered into the washroom. Turning the taps to cold, he got into the tub for a cold shower. Lathering soap, he too came to the sad realization that he'd have to face *her* today. 

  
  


"Security meeting... dammit," he cursed as the cold spray of water rinsed the suds away.

  
  


Relena walked down the hallway to her office. Smiling politely at the diplomats who she came across, she slowly made it to her office, dreading the arrival of her 3 o'clock appointment. Sitting down at her desk, she picked up a pen and began to tap the hardwood to the rhythm of the clock. 

  
  


'1PM... great. Two more hours of utter insanity and then Heero. Could today get any worse?' she asked herself. Yes, it could.

  
  


Heero dressed and headed out the door to his car. Grabbing his gun from the coffee table, he tucked it behind the waist of his jeans and headed out the door. Knowing from where he was, it would take at least an hour to get to Relena's office, so he left early, hoping to stop by to pick some things up for her. Gunning the engine, his car took off from the driveway and roared down the street. Turning right at the next intersection, he pulled over in front of a flower shop. Hopefully Relena would lessen her wrath on him if he showed he was sincere about his feelings.

  
  


Relena stopped tapping her pen and decided to do some paperwork. Tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, she picked up a stapled stack of papers and began to read. 

  
  


'Dear Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian, we the people pf colony X5978-A, wish to request your presence at our colony's twentieth anniversary...' she read in her mind. Groaning, she let her mind wander. Not only did she have no time to travel, for the first time she didn't want to be herself. She wanted to be rid of the responsibilities of a diplomat. She wished she was free, she wished she had someone. Someone to talk to, someone to share love with. She needed Heero.

  
  


Heero thanked the cashier and carefully exited the flower shop with 2 dozen red roses. Watching where he stepped, Heero opened the car door and placed the roses in the back seat. He'd win her over. Girls couldn't resist roses, right? Starting the engine, he took off towards Relena's office building. Looking at the clock in his car, he noticed it was quarter past two. He had less than an hour to reach Relena for their meeting. He'd make it, the Perfect Soldier was always prompt.

  
  


"If this doesn't work, maybe we really aren't meant to be," Heero said softly as he drove.

  
  


Relena snapped out of her daydreaming and finished the sentence. She didn't want to read anymore. Maybe she would talk to Heero about them and what was going on. She didn't want to beat around the bush anymore. It put more strain on her, and she would soon go crazy. Setting her pen down, she stood from her chair and arranged some things on her desk, straightened out her suit and her hair, and waited for his arrival.

  
  


Heero reached her building and brought the roses up the elevator with him. Listening to the cheesy elevator music, the words reminded him of what he and Relena were going through.

  
  


'How can I convince you that you're really not alone,

and I know exactly what you're going through?

Nothing is for certain, but there's one thing that I know,

never underestimate what love can do.

I want to show you,

Even if there are no guarantees, 

just let me hold you, 

love can do most anything, if you just believe...'

Closing his eyes, he let the words get to him. He understood what he had to do. No matter what society did, he would have her. They needed each other more than anything in the world. No amount of happiness could equal the time they spent with each other. 

  
  


Relena looked up at her clock. 'He'll be here any moment,' she thought. For the first time, she was nervous about being in his company. She knew that he was coming solely for business. They wouldn't speak of their relationship, or rather lack of it. Suddenly her intercom came on.

  
  


"Miss Relena, Mr. Yuy is here for your 3 o'clock. Shall I let him in?" asked her secretary. 

  
  


Jumping to answer, Relena quickly said yes and prepared to seat herself in her chair and look busy. She heard the door click as her heartbeat erratically. Controlling her breathing, she made it a point to look up from where she sat to acknowledge him. 

  
  


"Good afternoon Heero. Here for the security meeting I assume?" she asked.

  
  


Heero stared at her questioningly. She was angry, or appeared to be. Trying to hide the roses behind his back, he took a seat in front of her, then setting the bouquets down. 

  
  


"Yes, so it appears I am. Is now a bad time?" he asked. 

  
  


Her nose twitched. Why did her room smell like a rose garden? Was Heero wearing perfume or did her nose deceive her? Ignoring the fragrance, she replied.

  
  


"No, now is perfectly fine with me," she said as she set her pen and papers down. Folding her hands together, she looked at him.

  
  


Heero noticed her uneasy stare and cleared his throat. "Well, it appears that security in the lower right wing of the mansion is short-staffed. Do you think it would be alright if we set two or three more guards there?" he asked, trying to remain professional.

  
  


Pulling the clip out of her hair, she shook it around before answering him. "If that's what you want, then it's fine with me. I've also noticed that four guards in the front hall seem to be too 'buddy-buddy'. They don't seem to be doing much work. Do you think we should separate them?" she inquired.

  
  


Heero's mouth went dry. This was how his fantasy started. They have a meeting and she lets he hair loose, exactly that way. Averting her gaze, he nudged the roses away from the chair with his leg.

  
  


"I've noticed that as well. Yes, I think we can split the four up and settle each one into different quarters of the mansion. A simple trade-off would be alrit-" he was cut off as she silenced him with her finger.

  
  


"Heero, stop trying to ignore the fact you're uncomfortable here. I'm sorry about last night. We need to talk about us right now. I see the way it eats at both of us," she said, hoping he wouldn't just get up and storm out of her office.

  
  


He gulped. She was serious about it. Standing, he tried to tower over the roses so she wouldn't notice them, even though he was aware she smelled them. "Alright, if that's what you wish," he said.

  
  


"See? I knew you didn't want to talk about this! I can't believe that in the five years I've known you, I never saw that in you. You're so reluctant to listen. Hear me out and then we'll see what you have to say, or not say," she made a point to emphasize the last few words.

  
  


He glared at her. "I don't know why you think this whole thing is my fault? Two to tango, it's half you're problem. Don't try to dump this all on me. Yeah, I didn't tell you how I felt right away. I was waiting for the right time. I appreciate that you were gutsy enough to tell me the truth, but didn't I do that too? I feel the same way. I came here today not only for work talk. You know what I did before I came here? I stopped by a shop to bring [bends down to pick the roses up] these here for you. It was an apology for the way I reacted," he said as he thrust the bouquets onto her desk.

  
  


She gasped as he spoke. She really had been putting him to blame for all of this. Seeing the fire in his eyes, she realized that it wasn't right for her to accuse him. She had a part in this feud as well. Taking the roses from her desk, she smelled their intense fragrance. 

  
  


"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you to blame. I guess I just was being selfish. I wanted your love, and when you didn't show me any, I turned you out. Forgive me," she said, a pleading look in her eyes.

  
  


Heero took her hand. "It's not your fault. We were both in this together. We'll find a way out of it together," he promised as he took her pinky finger with his.

  
  


Smiling, she set the roses down and moved around the desk to embrace him. The instant they met, electricity seemed to surge through their simple touch setting their hearts on fire. Moving his head, Heero captured her lips with his, sealing his promise. Lips swollen from kissing, they broke apart to catch their breath.

  
  


"I promise," Heero said as he took her hand and led her to the couch.

  
  


She followed, hand in his. She knew what was going to come from this. Relena knew that it was something she had dreamed of sharing with a man who truly loved her. Half lying, half sitting, she settled herself upon the cushions as he lay beside her. Before taking her lips with his, she spoke. 

  
  


"I love you Heero," she said with heavily-lidded eyes.

  
  


He looked at her. She was being honest with him again. Taking her lips with his, he kissed her with all he was worth. Breaking away, he answered her.

  
  


"Aishiteru, my angel," he said as she pulled him lower to meet his gaze. His fingers trailed across her smooth cheek and down to her collarbone. Hearing her giggle, he remembered where all her ticklish places were. 

  
  


f l a s h b a c k

  
  


"Heero! You're no fun!" Relena exclaimed as she threw a pillow at him. She laughed as he stood there, with the pillowcase caught on his head. Clutching her sides, she moved to take it off his head. He launched himself at her and they both fell to the floor with an audible thud.

  
  


"Are you alright?" he asked as she stared back into his eyes. He noticed what a compromising position he put himself in. Caging her with his arms, she swept the hair from her face and stared into his eyes longingly.

  
  


Clearing his throat he asked her once more. Snapping back to reality, she blushed as she spoke.

  
  


"Um, yeah. I'm fine, why do you ask?" she said.

  
  


"I asked because we both fell onto the floor. But if you're okay, we can get back to business," he said as his hands began to find her most ticklish places. She giggled as he moved his hand from her neck to her arms and sides. Squirming, she tried to protest.

  
  


"Heero!! I take it back, please stop! I'm gonna die if you keep tickling me!" she yelled as he made no move to stop.

  
  


He stopped. "So, you take it back eh? I am fun, aren't I?" he asked jokingly.

  
  


She pushed him off her and picked up her pillow once more and flung it at him. "No, you're still the same old sourpuss!" as she ran away.

  
  


e n d f l a s h b a c k

  
  


"Heero, why has it taken us this long to get where we've come to? I knew that I had something for you the first time we met. It had never lessened, only grown stronger each day. Nothing will keep us from each other, right?" Relena asked.

  
  


Breaking his eyes away from her heated flesh, his eyes met aqua ones. 

  
  


"Of course. Who cares what anybody says? All that matters is that we're together, okay?" he said, reassuringly. 

  
  


Suddenly, parts of that song he heard in the elevator made sense.

  
  


'It can take you to the highest high,

make you sacrifice it all,

love, is unpredictable.

It can change your life forever

if you never hear your call.

Love, is unpredictable

love, is unpredictable,

  
  


Staring deeply into her eyes, his gaze was the only reassurance she needed. He truly did love her, and together they would make it through.

  
  


We don't need to justify and we don't need to wait,

all will be revealed to us in time.

If you answer all your lies, the meaning of this faith

you will never know what u find

don't keep me waiting

don't keep me hanging on the line

I'm only saying,

you wont know what love can do 

if you never try

  
  


Finding his hand, Relena brought it up to her lips to feel his skin. Warm and calloused, she smiled as her eyes slid closed. This was what she had been missing. This was love.

  
  


It can take you to the highest high,

make you sacrifice it all,

love, is unpredictable.

It can change your life forever

if you never hear your call.

Love, is unpredictable [na na na na na]

love is unpredictable [na na na na na]

love is unpredictable

Don't you wanna see

which way this love will go?

  
  


Sliding his hand lower, she let it rest above her heart, unashamed of letting him touch her.

  
  


It can take you to the highest high,

love, is unpredictable.

It can change your life forever

love, is unpredictable.

  
  


"Heero, feel my heart. It's pounding, thumping for you," she said as she smiled.

  
  
__

It can take you to the highest high,

make you sacrifice it all,

love, is unpredictable.

It can change your life forever

if you never hear your call.

Love, is unpredictable,

love, is unpredictable,

love, is unpredictable,

love, is unpredictable,

love, is unpredictable.'

  
  


Sucking in air, Heero felt her heart beat steadily against his palm.

  
  


"You didn't need to tell me that. I know it beats for me, koi," Heero said as he moved his hand to hers.

  
  


No, nothing could stop these two. Their love was instant and definite. But love really is unpredictable.

  
  
  
  
__

*song: "Unpredictable" by BBMak.*

  
  
  
  


AN: SOOOOO??? Too ________? I can't think of the word right now... That's the end of this one. I think I'm too tired to write anymore. Gotta save my brain for school ::shudder::... So, how did you like it? Mushy huh? I _L O V E_ BBMak, and somehow this song seemed right for it. Please REVIEW okay? It means a lot to me. And hey, **REVIEWS AREN'T FLAMES, got it?** Thanks for being kind!

  
  
  
  



End file.
